


Everything That Is Yours

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Briefly Mentioned Suicidal Thoughts, But Blue's Nice so It's Okay, First Time with the Aforementioned Parts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Red's Sad, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Being the type of monsters who can form what they wish with their magic, Red and Blue were bound to have the subject of forming the parts their instincts weren't directed towards arise between them eventually.Nothing new is without fear, or hesitation, however.





	1. It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

> These are rewritten versions of two chapters from my previously existing Cherryberry oneshot book.

Red didn’t often do this. If he ever had time to himself, it usually wasn’t combined with the energy to do anything that required any sort of physical exertion, no matter how minuscule. This time hadn’t been much different, but the thing that set it apart from the rest was how _needy_ he had felt. He could have called Blue, yes, but he was going to be seeing him tomorrow, and he didn’t want to bother the other. Plus, he was in one of those moods where interaction felt like a burden far heavier than was reasonable to willingly endure. 

So, he had been left to himself, even as he wished that, in theory, Blue was right there with him. To grant himself said wish as best he could, he set to imagining that Blue was there. One thing led to another, and, well, then he was imagining that Blue was touching him. Touching him in places that nobody else was allowed to. 

Red’s libido was extremely conservative when left to its own devices, so masturbation was something he didn’t do more than once a week, if at all. When he was with Blue, though, he was anything but reserved when it came to his eagerness to be intimate with him, so therefore thoughts of him in this way sometimes also did the trick.

Red clumsily pushed a hand down between his legs to rub at the tingling, magic-flushed bones that resided there, face burning just as brightly as the glow from his pelvis. He didn’t want his hand, he wanted Blue’s; they always felt so much better than his own. Or better yet, he wanted Blue’s tongue, Blue’s body. Locked inside of him, so that Red couldn’t even tell where he ended and the other began.

His magic snapped into being and he whimpered, then choked on his next breath when he realized he had ended up with two entrances, contrary to what was normal for him. Now this was _certainly_ unusual, but he didn’t have the willpower or control to force his magic into anything different. So there he lay, clawed fingers frantically grinding into his clit and curling inside of him in a desperate effort to make himself feel even half as good as Blue could. Whether he succeeded in that task or not, he managed to reach climax in the end, and the strangeness came back when his throat opened up to let his voice out. He moaned out one word as he crushed his hand between his trembling legs while the other one dug into the sheets, long since shredded by his claws.

_Blue._

Then, tears. It wasn’t too surprising, really. Red cried as he always did, and many minutes later when his magic was long gone and he had drained himself of his tears, he was left with nothing but his thoughts. If anything, he only felt lonelier now, and of course addled with unpleasantly large amounts of anxiety, as per usual. His strange subconscious choice on what to form with his magic most likely played a large part in that, now that he thought about it. He could count on his hands the amount of times he’d chosen to make the genitals opposite of his sex; none of them with Blue. And… that made him sad. Weren’t they supposed to love _every_ part of each other? They were, so it was then of course quite tragic that Red didn’t believe Blue would be interested in trying this with him. The Swap skeleton openly and readily claimed his ‘ridiculous’ levels of homosexuality, which while perfect for Red’s usual purposes, didn’t help him in these newfound ones. And, those too were strange. Since when had he desired and been willing to show himself to someone, in any form? 

Never. He pondered this for a moment, and came to the hopeful conclusion that these self-destructive desires would vanish soon enough, as soon as he was able to be with Blue again. With one last sniffle and a tired sigh, Red allowed sleep to take him, hoping that his weird mood would have dissipated by morning. Unfortunately, he was soon to learn that it didn’t when he was greeted by wakefulness once more, but he still had the hope that time with his boyfriend would be the remedy he needed. They’d been apart for nearly a week, so it didn’t seem too far out of the realm of possibility that his mood and thoughts had run wild because of it. 

So to Underswap he went, and directly into Blue’s arms he fell. He was kissed and hugged and told a billion little stories that other monsters would have found insignificant or unworthy of being told, but Red clung to every word. Blue’s voice, and Blue’s life in general had always brought him comfort. The monster could have been telling him the tale of how he’d washed the dishes, and Red would still have taken solace in it.

But not enough, it seemed. After a day of quiet adventures with each other, when they had settled down on the couch to watch some reruns for the billionth time, Blue’s first move was to question Red on what was troubling him.

He froze, but with how he was sitting in his partner’s lap, it didn’t stay that way for long. When Blue’s arms hugged him tighter and his head moved to brush his mouth against Red’s neck in a light and lingering kiss, the tension in his body melted away, even as the anxiety in his Soul fizzled on. He could lie and say nothing was bothering him, or he could lie to an even greater degree and fabricate a complicated story on what was ailing him, but he knew that he’d fail if he attempted either of those things, as Blue could detect his lies so well it was terrifying. So, that left him to either tell the truth, or blatantly refuse to answer. Because the latter option would only cause undeniable tension between them for quite possibly forever, Red begrudgingly, and with great dread, chose the former.

It must have taken him five minutes to get his extremely simple message across, and even then, he wouldn’t have been in the slightest surprised if Blue was still completely clueless about what he had been trying to say. Half of the time was spent in frantic silence, there were undoubtedly far more stutters than there were syllables to all the words he had spoken, and those themselves were also a mess. But, Blue understood. God, didn’t he always? Even if he didn’t agree, or hadn’t gone through the same perils, the little skeleton seemed to be able to empathize with him no matter the circumstance. Of course, that was understanding of a different sort.

“Well, I… you’re wrong.”

Red gently extracted himself from the storm of unreasonably strong emotions battering the inside of his skull, and swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. “What?”

“You’re wrong,” Blue whispered into his shoulder, grip growing ever tighter. “I’d… I’d be willing to try it with you.”

Red felt his bones flush with heat, and he had to put significant effort into keeping his voice steady. “R… Really?”

“Yes. I don’t care what you form with your magic. I… still you. It’s still you.”

Red tried not to cry, he really did. After all, blubbery tears aren’t all that much of a turn-on. But he failed, as he often did with many things of many varieties. Blue held him through the sniffles and muffled sobs, kissing the back of his neck and whispering reassurances through every disgusting second of it. When he had calmed down, though, the shame he usually experienced in a situation like this didn’t surface, mostly due to the aching need that had settled deep in his body and fluttering Soul.

“You mean… now?” His voice was hoarse, and little more than a whisper.

“If you think you’re ready.”

Was he, though? He was a mess. Always had been, always would be. The fact that Blue wanted him in any form continued to be unbelievable. Could you want something, and not be ready for it? You could. Could you want something so strongly that it didn’t matter? Most likely. So, if he didn’t matter, whatever happened to him didn’t either.

Blue’s arms loosened around him, and his hands slid down Red’s forearms before they found his scarred hands, and gently squeezed. “I love you, you know.”

He was ready.

Blue led him up the stairs, and as soon as the door to the Swap monster’s room was closed, Red was terrified. This was a bad idea, wasn’t it? He couldn’t help but tremble as Blue eased him onto the bed, and enveloped him in a hug. Even though he was shorter, Blue always seemed so much more… _significant_ to Red. He found it in his instincts to shrink into himself when around his counterpart, so as to feel fully worthy of his protection. Blue’s small, so very strong body could act as his home forever, and he’d never feel trapped in the space.

His face was gently lifted by a small hand to look at the other, and his tears were kissed away. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but just know that…” Blue looked away, emotion glimmering in his eyelights. “Just know that I’d be honored to have you… show yourself to me.” He met Red’s gaze again, a blush in tow.

Red’s Soul pulsed at the willingness and want Blue was communicating to him. “I-I want to… and…” he took a deep breath, “I don’t know if I want you to see me. But… I want you to… touch me, a-and I want to feel you.”

Blue kissed him then, and Red drank in every second of the contact, Blue’s mouth and gentle tongue with its delicate laps pouring life and courage into his body. “Do you want to sit in my lap again?” Blue murmured against him.

Red nodded, shivering when Blue’s thumb swiped away a stray, lingering tear that had grown cold on his cheek. He remained sat weakly upon Blue’s bed, face bright with his magic while the Swap skeleton gently and slowly eased him out of his clothes. First his shirt to reveal the light crimson flush on his sternum, then his shorts, uncovering where his magic had already gathered within the lower bones of his pelvis, causing them to pulse with heat and glow in the dim light of Blue’s room. The monster pulled his own shirt over his head next, and shifted so he was sitting with his back to the headboard of his bed.

Blue’s hands guiding him, Red carefully moved his trembling body until he was able to lower it to be atop his partner’s. Blue’s arms immediately closed around his ribcage in a possessive, loving hold. Safe. He distantly wondered if it was possible for a damaged Soul to be further hurt if it were to be flooded with too much adrenaline, but said emotion soon grew too great for thoughts so complex to remain in his mind.

He slowly, hesitantly spread his legs, exposing himself to the air of the room. Blue’s legs were loosely crossed beneath him, creating a comfortable nest. His hips and ischium supported his weight atop the soft blankets of the bed, while his iliac crests were kept warm from Blue’s legs pressed to the sides of them. Red swallowed, drew a deep breath, and allowed his magic to take the shape it desired. It was just his body; translucent crimson magic encapsulating his frame from the bottom of his ribcage to his knees, but the nervousness still prickling uncomfortably along his spine kept the area between his legs smooth and void of anything worth attention.

But Blue couldn’t see, and therefore, he couldn’t care. A warm mouth brushed against his neck and trailed down to his clavicle, where a tongue flicked out to tease the delicate bone. Red shivered and bit back a whimper, but it escaped as a loud gasp when Blue’s hands traveled downwards and pressed themselves flat against his abdomen, one of his most hated features of himself. He was scrawny, weak, and lacking in every sense. But Blue? He didn’t care, those damn hands caressing him everywhere they could reach. Down his sides, everywhere on his concave middle, just below the ribs, and then the tops of his thighs.

Red’s breathing was settling into a rapid pace, this time from sensation rather than emotion. Each touch sent a tremor striking deeply into his being, every bone in his body heating with undeniable need. Blue’s hands were stroking along the insides of his summoned thighs now, getting just the slightest bit closer to his pelvic area with each pass. Red knew the magic there had formed, as he could feel moisture between the legs from how the air had grown cold against the area, and how the longing want of touch afflicting him had condensed there.

Blue’s hands moved upwards again, and his fingertips gently caressed over the area where Red’s navel would have been as a more mammalian monster. “You…”

“Do it,” was all Red managed to choke out, grabbing fistfuls of the blankets below them.

An arm locked him in a tight embrace, and with a more forceful kiss to his neck, the hand attached to the other one began its descent. Red felt as if his entire body was coiling up in anticipation, but it all seemed to snap taut and sent a jolt up his spine when two fingers pressed against his outer labia. Again he was asked for consent, and again it was given, stutters and breathlessness be damned. 

Red held his breath. He held his entire body on the precipice of its own ruin as the fingers moved towards each other. When they closed and then slowly pushed down into his folds, this world Red had placed himself in ended, its death violent enough to scare anyone from even his universe into submission. But with this fearful world’s death, he was freed. It was just two fingers, calmly resting between his lips, but it was enough to have his eyes snapping open from their previous position of being squeezed closed, and every shred of his attention focused entirely on the monster touching him so intimately. The fear that had seized him was now laid to rest. It was sure to rise again, as it always did, but Red didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to think about Blue; his warmth, his smell, and the feel of his hand tentatively exploring his body. 

Red could tell how wet he was from the way Blue’s fingers glided so effortlessly across his magic. Looking down, his breath hitched at the visual confirmation. His body, in its longing, had produced enough fluid to completely coat the palm of Blue’s hand, staining it with a sheen of cherry red. His breath got caught in his throat and he pushed himself more forcefully back into his lover when a thumb moved to brush against his clit. He eventually let the breath out as Blue kissed up his neck, and after another breathless conformation, continued. The finger slowly traced around the swollen bead of magic, the feeling growing more intense with each second. When Blue’s mouth latched onto his neck again, and then sucked, Red couldn’t help but whimper, which in turn morphed into a long, pathetic whine.

Blue’s finger lifted from the spot, and Red gulped in several large breaths of air as the deep, stinging tension in his lower body began to fade. Blue lifted from his neck and a hot, heavy breath was blown against it, before the Swap monster trailed his mouth up to the side of Red’s skull. “Can I put one inside you?”

Red’s face, which was already burning, was absolutely aflame now. “I-I… yes, please…”

Blue leaned forward enough to kiss his cheek while his index finger found its way to Red’s entrance. He traced around it a few times, then flicked his fingertip so it caught on the rim of his opening. In it went, agonizingly slowly, and only up to the second knuckle. Still, Red shivered. When Blue had sensed that he wasn’t feeling any discomfort, he pushed in to the third knuckle, and slightly curled the phalange upwards. Red let out a shuddering breath, then a weak little grunt when Blue began to slowly, shallowly thrust his hand into him, that single fingertip and single knuckle gliding along his inner walls enough to disarm him of whatever self control he’d had left. When the heel of Blue’s palm caught on his clit, he moaned, voice weak but not restrained.

“I love you,” Blue whispered to him, breath tickling the oversensitive bones of his neck. “You’re perfect…”

Red went to answer in whatever gibberish his mind could formulate, but another finger entered him, so words were not what escaped him. Blue pushed his hand more firmly against his magic, and ground it into his clit while the second finger quickly joined the first in its gentle motions. Red took a sharp breath, and with his exhalation, managed to squeak out, “Y-You… you like this?”

Blue shifted, and pushed his fingers deeper. “I… yes, I do…”

With the movement from behind him, Red came to realize that his comfortable seat in Blue’s lap had grown a little less soft. His hips involuntarily jolted forward into Blue’s hand, a sound of desperation and yearning leaving him at the newfound knowledge. Fingers were not enough. “Does that m-mean you’d… you’d want to…”

Red could feel the heat of Blue’s blush on the back of his neck. “If you… If you’d want me to, I would… I-I would really like to be able to feel you, yes.”

Red wanted him to. Red _needed_ him to. “Please-”

Blue buried his face in Red’s shoulder, and used the hand that had been wrapped around him to reach between them instead. He fumbled until he could undo his pants, then shimmied around until he had managed to get them fully out from under him, and allowed them to fall to their untimely doom off the edge of the bed. 

Blue’s fingers slowly left him, and the fluid soaked hand placed itself flat, low on his stomach. Red’s magic clenched around the emptiness it had suddenly found itself with, and he whimpered at the feel of Blue, manifested and pressed into the soft ectoflesh of his back. Both of the monster's hands came down to grip his thighs, and Red was pulled up higher in Blue’s lap, to a point where the other could have access. Red shakily whimpered when his partner’s magic was moved forward, gliding along his lips until it prodded at his clit. 

Blue groaned into him, shifting so they could both be comfortable and earning little whimpers from Red in turn. “Are you-”

“Sure,” Red whispered. “I’m sure.”

Blue adjusted himself, and then loosened his grip on Red, allowing gravity to sink him further into the bed, and, consequently, onto his length. Red didn’t make any noise when Blue entered him; his voice seemed to be locked up far away in order to make room for everything else he was feeling. He was being eased down ever so slowly, his body opening up to accept more and more of his companion inside of it as each second dragged by. He could feel himself gripping the other tighter, feel how he was filling up, feel every single one of the uncountably many shocks of sensation and waves of emotion that were being forced through his body and Soul. When it was finally over, and he had settled down fully into Blue’s lap, it took him a long time to fully come back to reality again. Of course the first thing he took the time to focus on was how full he was. There was pain, but it was soft, and rapidly fading. Blue was so warm, inside of him and out. Said monster’s arms were holding him secure, and words were being whispered to him, though he didn’t hear them until long after they’d been spoken.

“Are you okay?”

Words such as those had lost all meaning to Red from how many faces they could take on, but since he felt like he would fall apart if he were anywhere else but here, he assumed the answer was yes. He didn’t yet feel ready to speak, so he only offered a weak nod.

Blue pressed a series of soft, lingering kisses to his shoulder, and one of his hands found its way back between his legs, where two fingertips lightly tapped themselves against his clit. Red’s throat opened again, and he let out a long, shuddering breath, broken up with little whimpers and moans. Blue reciprocated the noises with a soft groan of his own, while his fingers continued their work. One pulled back his clitoral hood to expose the entirety of the sensitive bundle of magic, and two others rubbed it on either side. Red shuddered and whimpered, eyelights rolling back in his head as he sensed himself leak more fluids around Blue’s cock.

“It… doesn’t hurt?” Blue breathed to him.

Not anymore, certainly. Everything his disheveled mind could feel was good, so he shook his head in response to the other’s question.

“Do you want me… t-to move?”

Red nodded this time, but Blue didn’t meet his request.

“You need to relax, first.”

How could he feel relaxed in a situation such as this?

“Talk to me?”

Red took several deep breaths, feeling a bit of tension leave him with each of them while Blue’s fingers continued to softly knead into his clit. “I’m… I’m here.”

Blue nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and placed a firm kiss there. “Good. I love you.”

“I… I-I love you t-”

Red’s words faded from his tongue when Blue used his arm to move him forward in his lap, and when his voice returned to him, they came out as an unintelligible moan. Back the arm pulled, and back Red was as well, Blue’s cock shifting around inside of him and his body pressing more closely to his back. Breathlessly, Blue asked if the motion was alright, and Red confirmed, voice equally if not far more strained than the other’s. So the Swap monster continued, using his body to slowly rock Red back and forth atop him. 

Red had given up on containing his multitude of embarrassing noises long ago, so he let himself go limp, whining whimpers and moans spilling from his mouth while the monster he loved took care of him. Blue’s tongue gently traced wet lines across his cervical vertebrae, while his fingertips softly prodded at and caressed his engorged clit. He was shifted farther forward, and when Blue rocked his hips up into him, his length caressed along a spot inside of him that sent him wheezing and choking on his own labored breaths. His experience in this form was limited, but as far as Red knew, it was not normal to be this wet. He could feel thick droplets of his own arousal seeping out of him from where Blue’s cock was pushing it out, then sliding along his ectoflesh until it was either rubbed away by the bed and monster he was supported atop or simply left to cool against him until it had evaporated.

Blue was making noise too. It was clear to Red that he was holding back, though, because there was typically more from him than the soft, breathy murmurs and groans that were being emitted into his neck and clavicle. Red wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear more of the voice that had so many times declared its love for him, that had assured him and given him strength when he’d wanted to set his life free of the prison that was his body. That voice was the only reason he was alive today to experience this, and he needed it, now. 

“Blue, I-I- I want to hear you, a-and…”

“Hear me?”

Red clenched around him. He knew he was close, but he didn’t want to finish like this. He needed more of Blue, first. He wanted to feel him more, hear him more, and…

The tears came back. “Talk to me, tell me h-how… tell me the things you always do, a-and I want to see you.”

“You’ll let me look at you?”

He was trying his best not to break out in sobs. “Yes, p-please, turn around, I-I need…” His throat became too constricted to birth more words.

A warm breath was blown out over his shoulder, and both of Blue’s arms came to wrap around his middle. Red closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing while he was gently manipulated around to face the other way. Blue never left his body, even when he had been turned to face him and then lowered down onto the bed. He tentatively opened his eyes, Soul hammering in his chest, and was met with the sight of two wavering cyan eyelights, hazy with love and arousal. Red, luckily, did not have to ask before Blue was capturing his mouth in a messy, uncalculated kiss. When it was broken, Blue sat up, and Red mourned the loss of contact, but his grief was soon to be replaced by embarrassment and slight panic when he realized that he was now in full view.

Blue stared for a while, expression unreadable, but he eventually slid the palm of a hand down Red’s thigh, his hand landing between his legs. He glanced up at the Fell skeleton as he brushed a fingertip against his clit, then looked down again, to where Red was spread open by his cock, and sniffled. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Now that, _that_ was too much. Blue fell back over him, and one single, shallow thrust was all it took to have Red sobbing out a broken moan and clinging to the other with all of his might as he contracted around him in orgasm. Blue groaned into his shoulder, continuing to grind himself down into Red through his climax and using a knuckle to massage against his clit while the other arm was occupied with the impossible task of pulling him closer.

Eventually, when Red had gained full comprehension of his surroundings again, he first noticed the soreness in his hips. This, in turn, helped him to remember that he had in fact wrapped his legs around Blue’s waist and was still doing so, effectively trapping their bodies against one another. With a long, shaky breath, Red allowed his legs to fall back down onto the mattress, and then loosened his arms around his lover as well, so that Blue could prop himself up enough to look at him. Red’s face instantly found itself the same color as his namesake, and he closed his eyes to escape, only to have a series of kisses placed all over his face. 

Blue pulled away, and drew in a breath, but Red spoke before the question he suspected could be asked yet again. “Yes, I’m fine, can you just…” He took a breath as he swiped at the teartracks on one of his cheeks, trying his best not to make any new ones. “C-Can you keep going?”

Blue kissed over the spot he had just been trying so hard to clean of its stains, ending with a softer one on Red’s mouth. “Okay.”

So, he did. The feeling was different from before; Blue’s cock massaging his walls with each time it dragged along them and the tip hitting all the way at the back when they were pressed the closest together. Red whined when Blue’s ever-diligent fingers found their way back to his clit, but still managed a few words. “Does… does it feel good?” he whispered.

“Of course it does,” Blue breathed in response, his words followed up by a soft moan as he reached the end of another one of his painfully slow thrusts. “It’s you.”

More of Red’s magic gathered at his cheeks in a blush, and he whimpered. “Then can you… go a little faster?”

Blue met his request, and though it wasn’t by much, Red wasn’t feeling up to repeating himself. He shivered at a particularly forceful thrust, but his eyes snapped open when he was flooded with warmth a moment later. Blue panted out a series of light moans against him, and Red was soon to reciprocate them, body trembling as it was filled. When his flow of cum had stopped, Blue’s first move was to shyly mumble an apology, though Red couldn’t see why. He’d already been given so much. 

“It’s okay,” he practically squeaked in response.

When Blue’s fingers left his clit and he, in response to that small amount of stimulation, squeezed around the monster still buried within him, Red could do little more than turn his gaze away out of flusterment.

“...Do you want me t-to help you?”

When he had gathered the strength, Red whimpered, and nodded. Blue sat again, and Red swallowed down a noise when he pulled out of him, feeling his body shudder at the emptiness. Now, he was truly on display. A warm mouth and tongue trailed down his stomach, then stopped when Red could feel each one of Blue’s soft breaths between his legs. The Swap monster wrapped both of his arms around either one Red’s thighs, holding him in place so that any squirming or attempts at escape would be futile. Red could feel that he had started to ooze Blue’s cum, but this, clearly, did not deter the other in the slightest.

His spine canted upwards when Blue licked a slow, wet stripe along his outer folds, thumb coming to pull back Red’s clitoral hood to give himself better access. The oversensitive bead of swollen magic was given a strangely loving kiss, before Blue lifted his head to speak.

“You… taste good, you know.”

Any courage Red had to maintain eye contact was gone, so he used his hands to cover his face, and mumbled out a reply that didn’t even contain words.

“I mean it.” Blue kissed the inside of his thigh, using his hand to massage the other one. “I love you in every form, Red.”

This time, he only whimpered, but he nodded to show that he submitted to the praise, and accepted Blue’s statements as truth. After all, what would be the point of the other lying about this, after all that'd happened?

Blue, finally, after yet another declaration of love, closed his mouth around Red’s clit and pressed his tongue flat against it. From that point forward, Red’s life consisted of nothing but his passive role in a losing battle as Blue’s mouth and hands quickly undid him. In the few short minutes it took for him to climax again, Blue had completely cleaned him of his own cum, and once Red’s body was spent, his magic was given a final kiss.

He immediately let his magic dispel once Blue had sat up on his knees, both because he was still no less shy and because he felt he was in danger of slipping into sleep right then and there. Even so, he still accepted and did his best to reciprocate when Blue leaned down again to kiss him. Red gripped onto one of the skeleton’s wrists, and Blue placed a hand to the side of his face. 

When the Swap monster broke the kiss and rose enough to look at him, he smiled, slowly rubbing his thumb over Red’s cheekbone. “You’re sleepy?”

The sudden yawn should have been enough to answer, but Red still nodded and hummed in affirmation anyway.

“Then let’s sleep.”

Blue did almost all of the work in righting Red’s position and getting him comfortably under the blankets, then climbed into the bed himself and pressed his body against the taller’s back. One of Blue’s hands came to rest on a scarred iliac crest, while the other wriggled its way under Red’s spine in order to press a palm to his sternum, just above his Soul.

“So, was that okay?” Blue murmured into the back of his neck, followed by a kiss.

Red’s body betrayed him with another blush. “I… yes. It was very okay, sweetheart.”

He was met with a nuzzle, and another kiss. “I’m glad. I was kind of… winging things…”

“Good wings, then.”

He felt a breath of laughter from behind him, and while Blue didn’t speak again, Red could tell what he was trying to say through the way he was holding him. Possessively, protectively, and with clear adoration. How anyone could think that way about him was still baffling, but Red was too tired to ponder it too deeply. He’d probably have a panic attack or two tomorrow, but he could deal with that when it happened.

For now, he chose to focus on how loved he felt, right up until the darkness claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be where Blue's the one to make these fascinating new parts that have no tasteful title. Hopefully, it won't take me forever, as this first one has...


	2. All the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddaya know, it _did_ in fact take me forever to write this one too. Who could've thought?!

It had been several months since Red’s little confession and the uncanny events that had followed, but Blue was still troubled by it every now and again. There were many reasons as to why, however the one concerning personal identity, as expected, came to mind most often.

Blue’d known his orientation for a very long time, and because said preferences tied him down with the strict label of being a raging homosexual, it was quite troubling how he reacted to his boyfriend’s desires. Though it’s not like he’d ever been repulsed; Blue would have been perfectly happy to pleasure Red in any form with his fingers and mouth, which is why he openly accepted the other’s wish for such things. However when it came down to it, him feeling Red’s magic under his fingers, hearing the noises his lover made and sensing the way he trembled… his body reacted in ways he certainly hadn’t expected. Arousal, and a strong variety of it at that, had taken him over without warning and thrown him for the biggest loop of his life. By some miracle, he’d held himself together despite his surprise and perhaps even panic, ending up able to satisfy Red and then himself further than either of them were probably anticipating.

And when they were done, despite the calm exterior Blue had forced himself to maintain, he was completely freaking out. He never said anything about it, though, and as the weeks dragged by, Red had ended up shyly asking to do it a few more times. Do it again they did, and the additional experience as well as exposure did indeed help Blue feel better, but not enough to completely take his mind away from his worries. Again, if he was able to derive pleasure from this, what did that say about him? He wasn’t supposed to like anything but male monsters, which of course Red still was, but it was troubling nonetheless. There were no official rules or standards that said you did or did not still count as gay if you felt attraction a non-fixed male monster when they formed the parts opposite of their sex, but for his own sanity, Blue decided that his orientation had suffered no changes. He grew more confident in this when the novelty of Red’s newly revealed form had worn away, and Blue was able to confidently conclude that he certainly preferred his companion to form his normal parts. Of course, as he’d discovered, he very much enjoyed either, but what can ya do when you’re addled with a case of crippling homosexuality?

With that little internal battle won, Blue hoped normalcy would’ve returned to him fully, but it did not, and this time, it was not him who was to blame. Red was the one worrying him now, as was constantly the case because of one thing or another. But now on top of being concerned about Red hurting himself or being mistreated too terribly by his brother, Blue was also distressed with his partner’s case of increased uncertainty. It had taken Red time to grow used to and comfortable with intimacy, but he’d eventually gained enough confidence to offer nothing but a stray blush here and there unless the praise really got out of control, and even became the initiator of some of their sexual encounters for once. Ever since that damned night, though, this progress had been reversed. Not completely, but still to a noticeable extent. Red had become extremely hesitant to ask for sex, and when the activity did end up coming about, the Fell skeleton was extraordinarily shy and unusually submissive. Blue’d gotten used to being the top almost constantly and the few times he wasn’t, Red’s participation ended with him lying placidly beneath them, clawed hands weakly gripping his hips and flushed face turned as far away as it could go. Maybe an apprehensive hand on his cock if Red remembered, but sometimes not. 

Blue was tiring of this, though try as he might, he was lost on how to broach the topic in a conversation in a way that wouldn’t send his counterpart into a panic. So, to the theorizing it had gone. After utilizing the infamous _process of elimination_ , Blue was able to determine with reasonable confidence that Red’s behavior was spurred on by fear. And that fear was about him. Blue knew Red, a little too well, almost. And so, he also knew that after being blindsided with something unexpected - namely Blue’s enjoyment of his body in a strange new state - Red would grow fearful that Blue wasn’t being completely honest when he swore he was happy with him. After all, if that was really the case, why would he have responded to something so drastically new as positively as he did?

After developing this idea on what Red’s thought process had been like as of late, Blue, much to his delight, stumbled upon the answer to the question within it as well. Blue was happy with Red's body, and always had been. It was perfect in his eyes, but he also knew that his opinion of this would not be at all changed if Red were any different. So, it would only make sense that this philosophy applied to everything. Even if something were to be changed, Blue would still love it, because whatever his sexual preferences made him lean towards, when it really came down to it? It was all the same to him. Red was still Red.

However unfortunately, halfway through excitedly imagining how he was going to inform Red of this, another obstacle presented itself to him. Red had proved time and time again in the past that verbal reassurance did little for him; he would need proof. So… what could Blue use to prove that he really didn’t care beyond what he already was? Exaggeratedly expressing any further preferences would only worry Red further, so that didn’t leave him many options. Except… perhaps… if he could divert the focus away from Red’s body. And how could he do that, other than applying it to his own instead?

It made sense, didn’t it? If Red’s logic was that Blue liking him with differently formed magic meant that he’d been lying all along about what he enjoyed, then he could turn that on its head. If he was the one to deviate his magic from what instinct told it to form, then it would become evident that Red’s theory was incorrect, because surely, Blue would have tried to do it before if that’s what he’d wanted, right?

But yet again, just as Blue was ready to claim victory in his internal war and deem this solution the one, his problems still showed themselves to be multifaceted. His newest obstacle was of course crippling embarrassment and nervousness at the prospect of doing such a thing, and the truth that he’d never done it before, not once. He hadn’t even tried, because he’d honestly never thought to. Of course he knew it was a thing that could be done, as all monsters with non-fixed magic could form it into either set of genitals, but as had been established for him many years ago… he, to put it bluntly; really liked dick. So, because of that, why try to have something different on himself? With the answer to that question now changed, however, Blue now had to set to work on quickly getting over his flusterment and practicing with his magic.

It took him a couple of days to do it correctly, but that was only because he’d stalled. Once he finally sat down and forced himself to follow through with his little plan, he’d got it on the first try. He sat there fidgeting nervously for a while, but took a breath soon enough and told himself he was being stupid. He stood, fetched a mirror, and looked between his legs to see what he had to work with. Equipped with anatomic knowledge and recent experience, he was able to determine that he had indeed succeeded. Of course he looked different than Red had, but variety came with anything, and he was plenty confident Red would find him satisfactory, even if he himself was self-conscious about it. He had to push through that, though, in order to touch himself a bit and make sure that everything really was in proper working order. It was.

His issues finally sorted and his plan in place, Blue was left only with the uncertainty of how he would present it. Ambushing Red with the proposition might frighten him, while letting him know too far in advance would give him far too much time to dwell on the inevitable anxieties he would develop over the situation. Blue ended up settling with what he considered to be the healthiest medium between the two.

He waited until that weekend, when Red came over as he always did, and made sure to get him into as relaxed a state as possible. They didn’t go out, and didn’t do anything more labor intensive than ascend or descend the stairs the few times that were needed. That night, then, when Red was putty in his arms and at a reasonable level of grogginess, Blue set things in motion. He got Red’s attention with a murmur, not stopping his rhythmic tracing of the other monster’s scars. When he was acknowledged, Blue told the truth, all of it. He told Red everything he’d been struggling with, and how he’d overcome it. He could feel the Fell skeleton tensing up as time continued to pass, but Red remained silent and placid; however he took a quick breath inwards when the topic landed upon him. Blue told Red what the thought the problem was, and then quietly asked if he was correct.

Silence was his only response for a few long moments, until he was met with a quiet yes.

As he’d thought. Blue sat up, and looked down at his counterpart, hoping his face looked as soft as he felt about the monster before him. “Then I want to prove to you that you’re wrong.”

Blue, without a hitch, continued on to tell Red exactly how he wanted to do so, and the response was… tears. Unsurprising, really. Blue kissed them away and comforted his partner back into silence, then asked for permission to do what he’d earlier expressed. 

The magic gathered in Red’s face was so great that at least some of it had to be attributed to a blush, and not the crying. Despite that, though, Blue got a nod along with a verbal confirmation to his question. 

Blue was glad that his embarrassment from before hadn’t yet surfaced again, most likely due to his excitement at the prospect of things going back to normal between the two of them. He pulled his shirt over his head and discarded of his pants while he was at it, then did the same with Red, who had grown no less flustered. Blue straddled the other’s pelvis, and leaned forward to claim his mouth in a kiss with all the passion he felt he’d been holding inside. Red moaned pitifully into his mouth, and wrapped his arms around Blue’s ribcage, holding him tight and close.

The heat Blue felt in his own body was intoxicating. Pelvises were ground together, necks were suckled at and gently bitten, ribs were kissed and spines were stroked. No matter how long it had been, Blue felt as it no time at all had passed before he found himself with his body and magic fully formed, sitting up and looking down at Red with absolute and unbridled lust burning in his eyelights. The look was mirrored, as was the arousal. Kind of hard for Red to have avoided that one, though, with the two hands sliding up and down his precum slickened length. Blue could’ve happily just kept on staring, but he had his own needs as well, and he suspected that Red would have absolutely no objections to him taking action to satisfy them.

So, Blue did. He scooted up and slowly lowered himself, allowing his inner labia to be parted and swollen clit to be pressed against by the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, the ridges there ticklish, but not unpleasantly so. Blue gasped and curled his toes at the novel sensation, but as soon as that initial shock of pleasure faded… there it was. His confidence had fled. Blue fumbled for words to say or an action to take, but succeeded in finding neither. He didn’t exactly know what to do next.

He was snapped from his panicked storm of thoughts with a small squeak when Red’s hands came up to grip his summoned hips, long, clawed fingers kneading the ectoflesh there. “Sweetheart… you okay?”

“Yes, no, well, kind of-” Blue was able to calm down when he registered the embarrassment also present in Red’s face, and took a deep breath. “I-I must confess, I’m pretty clueless and frankly way shyer about this than I should be…”

One of Red’s hands left his hip and traveled downwards, where a thumb was pressed against his clitoral hood. Blue shuddered and somehow grew even warmer in the face, Red’s next words not helping in the slightest.

“I am… obviously empathetic about that,” Red mumbled, “But to uh, to quote you, I think you’re beautiful.”

Blue took up all of his time to respond scrambling to think of an adequate thank you, so Red spoke again instead.

“Do you want me to be the one to try and… do things?”

“H-Huh?” Now that was a surprise. “Red, I- you really don’t have to…” This was, after all, to give _Red_ reassurance, not him.

“I want to, though.”

Blue was too shocked to make any noises when Red’s hands gripped him firmly just below the ribcage and slid him from his lap, then lowered to his back on the bed. Red settled over him a moment later, pressing their magic together and looking at him, tentative and shy. “I am… very aware that I’ve kinda been the worst lover of all time as of late. M’Sorry.”

Blue felt the warmth of love and desire coiling low in his abdomen, but his voice seemed to have left him. 

“Can I… try to redeem myself, a-and make it up to ya..?” Red’s eyelights were enlarged, glimmering with hope. He looked so sweet like that… Innocent, even.

Blue answered with another crushing kiss, more confident in his ability to do that correctly than to speak. He hooked his legs around Red’s waist, pulling him as close as he could be, hoping his message was clear enough. And, from the way Red continued on to make love to him; with more passion and energy than he’d had in months, Blue could only assume the answer to that was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the small amount of actual smut that found its way into this chapter, though, believe it or not, the main purpose of this whole thing was actually plot in the first place, rather than porn.


End file.
